


What's in Your Pocket?

by kiiriminna



Series: Loki's Marvellous Adventures in Krynn [3]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiriminna/pseuds/kiiriminna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I once read this prompt about how Loki often puts things into his "extradimensional space pocket" and then completely forgot those... sound kind of kender-ish, doen't it? And kenders are always happy to show each other's what they have in their pockets, right? Right...</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's in Your Pocket?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I once read this prompt about how Loki often puts things into his "extradimensional space pocket" and then completely forgot those... sound kind of kender-ish, doen't it? And kenders are always happy to show each other's what they have in their pockets, right? Right...


End file.
